


Choking On Your Alibis (But It's Just The Price I Pay)

by empireoffclouds



Category: Football RPF, Real Madrid CF - Fandom
Genre: Alvaro calls Isco princess, Alvaro is finally fed up, Anal Sex, Domination, Isco is a little flirt, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Very rough sex, a bit of humilliation also, also Alvaro's name doesn't have an accent even once because I'm lazy, also possesive!Alvaro, blowjob, dom!Alvaro, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empireoffclouds/pseuds/empireoffclouds
Summary: Alvaro doesn't like Sergi, Isco thinks he's overreacting.Alvaro thinks it's time to teach his boyfriend a lesson.





	Choking On Your Alibis (But It's Just The Price I Pay)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have sinned once more. I'm warning you, this contains pretty rough/kinky sex (Alvaro's a top, Isco's a bottom). 
> 
> Will I ever write something without Isco in it? Probably not.

Sergi seems harmless at first, all wide smiles and an overall happy attitude. It's no wonder him and Isco strike up a quick friendship, the two constantly messing around with others just for the sake of messing around.

Every now and then he takes to messing around with Isco in a different manner though, twiddling with the short strands of Isco's hair when he sees Alvaro nearby and tossing an arm around his shoulders so the scent of his cologne lingers. And maybe Isco kind of likes using it to his advantage, revelling in the way Alvaro's eyes glow and the way his arm latches onto his waist possessively. Isco's always been a huge flirt after all, it being a natural part of his personality. He flirted with Toni, with James, hell, even with Cristiano. But it was always harmless, and Alvaro rarely got annoyed by it anymore.

But sometimes Isco was just a little guilty of basking in the way Alvaro growls at him and tugs him away, telling him about how Sergi isn’t a good person and how he can’t respect a relationship between two people.

  
“Why do you even bother talking to him?” Alvaro grumbles one night as Isco texts Sergi, cackling every few seconds.  
“What?” he responds distractedly, eyes still locked on his phone screen.  
Alvaro heaves a sigh and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Isco startles at the sound, dropping the phone against the wooden floor.

“We have a problem,” Alvaro tells Isco the next morning, growling as he pins him against the wall by the front door. “Sergi is lusting after for you. I can see it, and I don't like it"  
His hands press against Isco's waist in a possessive manner, slipping under his shirt and rubbing the soft skin with the rough pads of his fingertips.  
Isco tongues the inside of his cheek, huffing a little, “That's not true! I don’t understand what your problem is, Alvie. It’s like you have some personal vendetta against him.”  
He narrows his eyes, glaring at him, “Personal vendetta? He’s clearly into you! Am I supposed to like it?”  
Isco opens his mouth, ready to refute Alvaro's words, when the doorbell rings, interrupting their argument.

Sergi is on the other side of the door, smile entirely too wide.

“Hey! I was thinking we could head down to training together!” He says, waggling his eyebrows, eyes flitting between Isco and Alvaro.  
“No.”  
“Yeah, sure, of course!”  
Isco and Alvaro simultaneously answer, whipping their heads around to glare at each other.  
Alvaro nestles an arm around Isco's waist and the older man can feel his muscles tensing, “I can drive my boyfriend to the facility, thank you very much. Step off asshole.” He spits out the words, almost boring holes into Sergi's face.  
“Don’t call him that, Alvaro,” Isco groans, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. “He has a name."  
“Can’t help it, I call ‘em like I see ‘em,” he shrugs, eyes blazing in anger as he glares at his boyfriend.

  
“Well,” Sergi begins, an amused smile flickering across his face, “I see that boyfriends also equate possession, so I guess I’ll be on my way.”  
Alvaro balks at his words, face quickly contorting into an irritated glare. “Fuck off, asshole. I know what you’re do-”  
“That’s enough!” Isco shouts, startling both men. “I’m driving to training alone.” Giving them no time so form any coherent response, Isco stalks off, bag swinging angrily.

Alvaro is all love and hugs and kisses when training is over - and, consequently, Isco can't avoid him by pairing with other people any longer - wrapping his strong arms around Isco, and when he breathes in, it’s like he's found his home. Coming back to Alvaro means watching shitty novellas at two in the morning and building pillow forts around their bed and intertwining fingers as they fall asleep. He’s Isco's rock, his strength, and it’s astounding to think that he believes Sergi poses a threat.  
It’s just a little hot, though, when he pushes his face against the crook of Isco's neck and growls out a warning. He says Sergi isn’t safe, isn’t right, says Isco should stop. It’s so incredibly ridiculous, though, to think that Sergi could take his place.

  
Isco tells him so the next morning when he wakes up, sunlight streaming through the window and casting the softest of glows on his features. Alvaro tells him about the burning heat that tears his chest apart when he sees him with Sergi, a feeling that courses through his body and makes him glow green.

Isco asks him about trust, about strong bonds, and Alvaro tells him he trusts him with all his heart, but he also tells him to ‘stay away from Sergi’.

Some of the younger players are getting together at Lucas Vazquez's house the next night, and Isco might just go, even though Alvaro says that he shouldn’t, that Sergi will be there and he knows something bad will happen.  
Lucas disagrees.  
“Oh, come on!” Lucas groans, tugging on Isco's arm. “Alvaro is being such a bummer! How long has it been since we've all gotten together, played some Fifa, danced a little, had some beer?”

So Isco ends up at the house, beer and other alcohols streaming in a constant flow and sweaty bodies occupying every available surface in there.  
“Hey, baby!” A familiar scream comes from behind Isco. Sergi wraps an arm around his waist and giggles, holding a red solo cup. “I haven’t spoken to you in ages. That boyfriend of yours locking you up?” He spits out the word like it burns, tugging Isco closer to his body, and it’s uncomfortable.

Their bodies don’t slot together like puzzle pieces the way they do with Alvaro, and Sergi doesn’t smell like home. He just smells like stale beer and gym sweat.  
“Y’know,” Sergi mumbles, eyes drifting down to lock on Isco's lips, “I would treat you so much better.” A gnawing feeling climbs into Isco's chest when Sergi comes closer and Isco presses his palms against his chest, frantically pushing.  
“W-wait, Sergi-”  
A strong hand comes down between the both of them, shoving Sergi back and sending him nearly flying to the floor.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Alvaro bellows, voice booming, gripping him by the collar and slamming Sergi against a wall. “That’s _my_ fucking man, _my boyfriend_ , so what the fuck were you trying to do?” His voice echoes in the room, and everyone stops to stare.  
It was such a strange occurrence, that whenever Alvaro was truly angry, he looks absolutely terrifying. His knuckles are white with the grip they have on Sergi's collar and his nostrils flare.

  
Sergi smirks at him, seemingly unfazed, and that’s what seems to push Alvaro over the edge as he swings his arm back, fist colliding with Sergi's jaw. A sick cracking noise fills the air and for a second it looks like Alvaro might stop, but then Sergi laughs and his face contorts in fury.  
He lands another punch against Sergi's face, blood streaming down from his nostrils, and Isco is sure that if Dani and Nacho hadn't pulled Alvaro off of him the damage would've been much worse.

Sergi doesn’t stop smiling though, and this only serves to infuriate Alvaro even more. He doesn’t stop smiling, even when it looks like Alvaro might break free of Nacho's and Dani's hold, and Isco latches his hands onto Alvaro's biceps, desperately tugging.  
Alvaro seems to calm at his touch, just slightly though, as if he doesn’t want to hurt him. He turns around to look at him, but his eyes are dark and angry and a shiver runs up Isco's spine.  
“Don’t fucking go near him ever again,” he growls one last time, not even bothering to turn back around to look at Sergi. Wrapping one hand around Isco's wrist, he tugs, pulling him out of the house .

“Alvaro, I-”  
He cuts him off with a glare, opening the car door. Isco slides in meekly because this time it seems like he's pushed him too far. The ride is completely silent, save for the soft whirring of the air conditioning. Alvaro's hands are clenched tightly on the wheel, knuckles white as he glares at the road.  
Throwing the car into park in the garage of their house, he slams the door shut, the car shaking a little. Isco jolts from the sound, fingers inching towards the door handle before it wrenches open, because angry or not, Alvaro is and always will be a gentleman.  
Alvaro unlocks door and steps in, anger practically radiating from his body.  
The second the door slams shut, Isco tenses, the mood shifting as Alvaro locks his gaze on him. The taller man rubs a hand over his chin, the soft scratching of stubble against the pads of his fingers loud in the quiet of the house.

“So,” he begins, voice raspy, “Sergi isn’t into you like that?”  
Isco opens his mouth to defend himself, already jumpy, but Alvaro silences him with a finger.  
“Do you know how I knew?” He asks, not bothering to wait for a response. “I felt it. I felt him trying to push me away, like he was trying to form a place in your heart. My place in your heart.” His voice remains steady and strong, eyes blazing with anger.  
He marches further into the house, standing in the middle of the living room, arms crossed over his chest as Isco follows after him.  
“So,” he starts, voice gravelly, “How do you explain?”

“E-explain?” Isco stutters, stumbling back as Alvaro draws nearer.  
“Yeah,” Alvaro hisses, breath ghosting over Isco's lips as he pins his body to the wall, hands dropping to dig into his waist.  
“It’s not a big deal, really,” Isco mumbles, eyes dropping to stare at the floor. “I didn’t exactly mean to bump into Ser-”  
Alvaro cuts him off with a harsh kiss, tongue forcing its way into Isco's mouth as he hoists his body up, the smaller man's legs wrapping around him instinctively.  
Panting, he pulls his lips away, pressing his forehead against Isco's. “Don’t,” he warns, the sound grating, “ever mention his name. I don’t ever want you to say his name again.”  
He leans down, trailing his lips over the column of Isco's throat, leaving a burning trail in its wake.

  
“Am I understood?”  
Isco nods, mouth open as he gasps for air. “A-Alvaro, we n-need to talk,” he tries to reason, pawing at his biceps. “J-just, ah, just let me explain.”  
Pulling back to glare at him, Alvaro pushes a thumb into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue and effectively silencing him.  
“Don’t bother, I told you to not go because he doesn’t respect our relationship and you completely ignored me,” he growls, eyes fixed on the way Isco's lips wrap around his thumb. “That’s all the explanation I need.”

Isco whimpers around his thumb, teeth grazing the rough skin and trying to speak around it, words muffled. “B-but Sergi-”  
Alvaro's eyes darken and he jerks his thumb out of Isco's mouth, grabbing his jaw with his hand, his head coming back to thump against the wall from the sheer force.  
“I told you,” he snarls, nostrils flaring, “not to say his name.”  
Isco clamps his lips shut, a shudder moving down his spine, but the damage has been done.  
Alvaro pulls his body away from the wall, dropping onto the sofa. Isco arches his back when Alvaro rolls his hips up, his bulge pressing against his and suddenly, all thoughts fly out of Isco's mind and all he can think is Alvaro, Alvaro, Alvaro.  
Straddling his legs, Isco claws at the hem of Alvaro's shirt, little whimpers leaving his lips as he tries to pull their bodies closer.  
“Look at how desperate you are for me, baby,” Alvaro rasps, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, little slivers of skin poking through the dark fabric. “Such a good little slut.”

The words send a burning arousal spiking through Isco's stomach, mouth opening in a loud gasp as Alvaro laves his tongue down his jaw. Isco claws at his shoulders desperately, fingers scrabbling as Alvaro pulls his top off. He mouths down from Isco's jaw, nipping at the juncture between his neck and shoulders and pushes him down onto the soft leather of the sofa.  
“Like that?” He grunts, leaning closer and latching onto a nipple. He swirls his tongue around the hardened nub, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin. Isco buries hands into his own hair, and he whines, voice high-pitched as he tries to arch his back, trying to bring their bodies closer.  
Alvaro smirks, pulling back to stare, eyes dark. “I bet you Sergi couldn’t make you feel this good.” He tweaks Isco's nipple harshly, grinning when he yelps, “Or do you think he could? Is that why you decided to ignore me, to ignore our relationship?”  
Isco shakes his head, little hiccuped moans leaving his lips, ‘N-no, only you, baby.”

  
Alvaro seems to derive little satisfaction from this, shifting down Isco's body, his tongue dragging over his heated skin.  
“A-Alvaro, please,” he whines scratchily, bucking his hips up.  
He chuckles against his hip, vibrations running up his torso, “What’s wrong, princess?” His palm runs over Isco's thigh, the pads of his fingers rough against the soft skin as he unbuckles Isco's pants and helps him push them down onto the floor.. “Thought you could be disobedient and I wouldn’t do anything?”  
Isco shakes his head frantically, eyes glazed over as he tries to catch his breath. “I-I’m being good right now,” he pants, clawing at his shoulders.

Alvaro's eyes darken just a little as he tugs Isco's briefs down his hips, flinging them over his shoulders. Isco can hear his phone clatter on the hardwood floor, but the realization is lost somewhere between the feeling of Alvaro's hands running up his thighs and the pressure of his body against him.  
“You forget, baby,” he pants, hooking his fingers around the strap of Isco's briefs, ”this isn’t a reward for you.” A sudden pressure is placed on Isco's legs and a sharp rip sounds as he glances down to see Alvaro dangling the now shredded underwear by his finger. “Look how hard you are, baby, how hard you are for me,” he mutters, his eyes fixed on Isco's length.

  
He whimpers, rutting up into Alvaro's leg desperately. His eyes immediately flash, dropping the briefs in his hand to instead come down, slamming against Isco's thigh, pressing it back into the sofa, the other cupping his jaw. He looms above him, glaring, as he hisses, “Who said you could move?”  
Whining a little, Isco tries to shift, but the grip of his fingers proves to be too strong. Alvaro chuckles a little, laving his tongue down Isco's body as he shifts lower.  
“Look at how pretty you are,” he muses, trailing a finger down Isco's dick and gathering slick precum on the tip of his finger. “So pretty for me.”

  
Mewling, Isco writhes against the sticky leather, wincing as it drags against his skin. Alvaro's fingers drag to the top, wrapping them around Isco's shaft as he brings his head down to take his tip into his mouth. He flattens his tongue, pressing it against Isco and humming. His hand continues to pleasure where his mouth doesn't reach, stopping occasionally to watch Isco writhe. Isco clenches his fists by his sides, too scared to lace them into Alvaro's hair.  
Alvaro seems to sense this, pulling away from Isco's dick to smile, lips wet and glossy. “It’s alright, baby, go ahead and pull my hair.”  
It’s all the permission Isco needs as he quickly threads his fingers through the brown strands, tugging at his scalp. Alvaro swirls his tongue around the head again, making Isco arch his back and shake, body desperately trying to tug him closer.

Isco feels his body winding tighter, drawing closer to his peak and he tightens his thighs around Alvaro's waist, groaning. He pulls his mouth away just as Isco feels the waves building up and he nearly cries in frustration.  
“W-why’d y-you stop?” he blubbers, and Alvaro smirks, licking over his slick-glossed lips,  
“I told you this isn’t a reward, baby.”  
He stands, raking his eyes over Isco as he unbuckles his belt and pops open the zipper of his jeans. His gaze drags over his boyfriend's body, hot and dark, as he takes in his appearance. Hair mussed, chest heaving, and lips swollen, Isco's eyes rake over his exposed abdomen, absorbing all the dips and ridges.

  
“On your knees, princess,” he mutters, fisting a hand into Isco's hair and giving it a sharp tug. He yelps a little, quickly lifting his body from the leather, grimacing when it sticks to his sweaty skin, and drops onto his knees. The hardwood floors are cold against his knees but he barely even notices, too focused on the way Alvaro's eyes bore into his as he tugs on the button of his jeans.  
He only unbuttons his jeans enough to pull them down mid-thigh and he sits back down on the sofa, legs spread wide. Isco crawls forward to position himself between his legs, running his hands up and down his clothed thighs as he brings his mouth closer to Alvaro's dick.  
Alvaro's fingers slide into the strands of black hair as Isco runs his tongue up the underside, tracing the veins and feeling him pulse. He flicks his tongue along the underside, quickly wrapping his mouth around the head and giving it a harsh suck. It has Alvaro grunting, tugging on Isco's hair and bucking up into the warmth of his mouth.

  
He relaxes his hold for a fraction of a second and Isco pulls his mouth off, peppering kisses and small licks along the sides.  
His tongue licks around the tip, swirling before he flattens it along the underside of his length and sinks down, letting it hit the back of his throat.

Alvaro spews out curses, tightening his hold again and bucking up into Isco's mouth. Isco tenses at the intrusion, trying to keep his throat relaxed, but the length is too much to take and he gags, tears building up at the corners of his eyes.  
“F-fuck, baby,” he rasps, sweeping Isco's hair out of his eyes, “you look so damn good right now. You take my cock so well, so pretty for me.”  
He pulls Isco off with a sharp tug, grinning when he takes in his disheveled state.  
“My princess did so well,” he coos, patting his thigh, “you deserve a little reward.”  
Isco clambers onto his lap, movements rushed and desperate as little moans escape his lips. Alvaro wraps a firm arm around the side of his waist and Isco can feel the muscles in his arm flex as he shifts the weight of his body, his legs now on either side of his thigh. He brings two fingers up to Isco's mouth, the man quickly getting the hint and sucking on them desperately, slicking them with his spit. Alvaro seems to think that's enough, and he pulls the fingers out to bring them down to Isco's hole, easing them into him until he's nearly knuckle deep, smirking at the desperate, needy moans coming out of Isco's mouth.

“Ride my fingers, baby,” Alvaro orders, voice raspy as he bounces his leg a little, the rough denim rubbing against Isco's sensitive dick. “You’re doing so well.”

Isco gasps, back arching as he pushes himself down onto him again and again, whimpering at the delicious friction it provides. Alvaro's hand latches onto his hip, firm as he tenses his thigh muscles. The brush of Alvaro's fingers against Isco's prostate makes him gasp, body convulsing as he brings himself closer and closer to his peak. Alvaro arches his fingers inside of his lover, one of the digits brushing deliciously against his prostate once more, and Isco throws his head back as he draws even closer to climaxing.

  
Alvaro seems to understand this though, and the fingers leave Isco's hole, leaving him agonisingly empty as Alvaro's hands settle on his hips to lift him off of his thigh, pressing his body back down on the sofa.  
Isco writhes underneath him, arching his back and nearly sobbing in frustration, "W-why did you do that? I w-was close, s-so close.”  
Alvaro's chest rumbles as he presses his body against Isco's, nosing into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “Baby, this isn’t a reward, remember?”

Isco's body burns, sticking to the soft leather as he blubbers, “P-please, baby, I’m sorry, please please please. I'll never flirt with anyone who isn't you again, not ever. I won't talk to anyone you don't want me to. Please, oh please.”  
The curve of Alvaro's lips against his collar bones is the only warning Isco receives before his body is flipped over, hands flying out to catch himself just as his face nearly collides with the warm material of the sofa. Alvaro's hands rub Isco's hips soothingly as he lines himself up to his prepared entrance. Isco's head drops, jaw slackening as Alvaro pushes into him, pressing against his walls in all the right ways.  
A sudden, dull vibration rattles near Isco's ear, but he can’t focus beyond the feeling of Alvaro's hands pressing into his hips. The faint buzzing from the floor almost goes unnoticed, but Alvaro stills, hands coming to hold Isco's hips, preventing all movements.

  
“That’s your phone, princess. Shouldn’t you check to see who it is?” His voice is sweet, almost dripping with honey, but the underlying twinges of fury make Isco anxious. The nuances in his voice leaves his stomach tying up into uncomfortable knots as he stutters over his words.  
“N-no, no I don’t wanna,” Isco slurs, nails digging into the sofa.  
Alvaro growls, curving his body over yours and pressing his hands against your clenched fists, his lips right next to your ear. “Check to see who it is, baby. I’m not asking again.”

Isco sobs a little as Alvaro pulls back and lets him drop one of his hands off the side of the sofa, fingers scrabbling on the hardwood surface. His fingers make contact with the cool plastic screen of his phone and he picks it up off the ground, eyes hazy as he tries to read the name on the bright screen. Sergi's name flashes, white and intense over it and Isco's stomach bubbles with jitters when he feels Alvaro's fingers dig into his hips, no doubt leaving little purple black blossoms.  
“It would be rude not to pick, right, baby?” Alvaro says, voice still syrupy sweet, but this time his anger is less hidden and Isco can hear his teeth gritting.  
“I-I-I don’t wanna pick up,” he stammers as a trail of slick rolls down his thigh, “Don’t wanna.”  
“I didn’t ask what you wanted, baby. Since Sergi is such a good friend, this shouldn’t be a problem, right?” The sweetness in his voice becomes darker and darker, until Isco can barely hear any hint of the sugary tone. “Pick. Up.”  
“N-no, I’m n-”  
Alvaro fists a hand into Isco's hair, snapping his head back as he hisses into his ear, “I’m not asking, princess. Pick. Up. The. Phone.” His words are clipped, angry, and the delicious pull on Isco's scalp has his fingers scrambling, tapping over the screen to hit the green answer circle.

Sergi's slightly pixelated face pops up on the screen, and Isco registers, just a bit too late, that this is a video call and Sergi can see everything.  
“What’s going on?” Sergi's voice comes across somewhat distorted, laced with confusion.  
The hand Alvaro has fisted in Isco's hair jerks his head back again as he pulls his hips back, snapping into him. “Tell him, princess, tell him what’s going on, tell him who’s fucking you.”  
Isco's jaw drops, a loud moan leaving his lips, “A-ah, Alvaro, yes.”  
Alvaro smirks, his tongue darting out to lick over the sweaty skin on Isco's neck, “You like that, princess? Hmm? You look so pretty, don’t you think so, Sergi? Doesn’t my baby look pretty?”  
A multitude of emotions flits over Sergi's face, confusion, shock, and finally horror as the call abruptly ends without any further words from his end.

Alvaro chuckles by Isco's ear, ramming his hips into his with so much force, his knees drag against the leather. “You look so pretty, baby, I don’t know why he hung up like that, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you."  
“Alvaro,” Isco whines, his ears reddening in embarrassment, “please, please.”  
Alvaro grins, the curve of his lips pressed against Isco's neck, “Alright. Just wanted my baby to know how pretty he is.”  
Moving back onto his knees behind Isco, Alvaro places his palm in the space between his shoulder blades, pushing down, Isco's cheek pressed against the sticky leather. He pulls out almost completely, slamming his hips back into Isco's and he howls, body writhing underneath his as he picks up the pace, ramming into Isco's body even faster.  
“S-so good, baby, so good for me,” he slurs, his composure slowly breaking as he lifts Isco's hips up a little.  
Isco feels the coil in his stomach, tightening, drawing him closer and closer to his end and soon his vision flashes white, his back arching and jaw slackening as he climaxes. Slumping into the sofa, body limp and lethargic, Isco whimpers at the overstimulation as Alvaro continues to ram into him.

Alvaro hisses, thrusts becoming sloppy and uncoordinated as he approaches his end, “So tight, so good, f-fffuck, baby.”  
He groans, voice low and gravelly, and comes inside of Isco, a warmth spreading through his body. Falling onto Isco's body and pressing his skin into the hot leather uncomfortably, Alvaro rakes his fingers through Isco's hair, peeling the sweaty strands off of his face.

Soft pants filled the air as they both try to calm down, Alvaro's arm coming to drape over Isco's waist, tugging his body flush against his.  
“Don’t like him,” Alvaro mumbles, voice barely audible, “I don’t like Sergi.”  
Isco hummed, the post sex haze making his mind all fuzzy "I think you made that pretty clear baby"  
Alvaro smiled apologetically, sitting up straight and helping Isco do the same as he winced, his ass, jaw, and scalp sore because of recent activities.

He stood up, picking the smaller man up bridal style, Isco immediately latching his arms around his neck and nuzzling his head against Alvaro's chest.  
"I'm sorry if I was too rough baby," he pressed a loving kiss to the top of his head "I know you never wanted this to happen"  
Isco hummed again, turning tired eyes towards Alvaro as he took them into the bedroom, laying him down gently on top of the bed before climbing in after him, Isco cuddling back to his chest.

"S'okay, I probably deserved it"  
Alvaro chuckled, his fingers massaging Isco's scalp tenderly, making the smaller man lean into the touch, practically purring at the ministrations.  
"Yeah, a little"  
Isco chuckled as well, before turning a little more serious "You know I meant it, right? If you don't want me to speak with him again I won't"  
Alvaro sighed, pressing another lingering kiss to Isco's head.  
"I'd never ask that of you baby. Just... if I ever tell you I have a bad feeling about someone, listen to me, yeah?"

Isco nodded "Always. I love you"  
"I love you too, princess"

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it pleaaaaase leave kudos/comments, they're very much appreciated! Also, tell me which pairing I should make sin next time.


End file.
